


Matchmaker Maggie

by Cadi14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadi14/pseuds/Cadi14
Summary: With Mon-El gone and Kara heartbroken, the Danvers sisters have been spending a lot more time together. Maggie needs to get her girlfriend back, and she has the perfect plan: get Kara a girlfriend of her own.Established Sanvers. Eventual SuperCorp. Rated T and up.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was taking Mon-El’s leaving hard. It was understandable, Maggie knew that. She didn’t blame Little Danvers at all for being heartbroken. It was just that, in her heartbroken state, Kara was spending a lot more time at their apartment. Like a lot more time. So much time, in fact, that Kara had more belongings there than Maggie did, and Maggie’s name was on the lease.

It had started out as a Danvers sister movie night run late. Maggie had come home from work to find Alex and Kara piled up on her and Alex’s bed watching some silly comedy. The two were cuddled up together underneath a blanket, and Maggie could tell Kara had been crying, though that wasn’t unusual anymore. She slipped in and gave Alex a quick kiss before going back to the kitchen to heat up the pizza that had been saved for her.

By the time she had eaten and showered, the Danvers girls were sound asleep. She debated waking them, but they both looked so peaceful. It was the first time Maggie had seen Kara look completely relaxed in almost a month, though she still clutched to Alex even in her sleep. With a sigh, the detective got the extra blankets down from the hall closet and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Two weeks later and Maggie was still sleeping on the couch. Every night for the last fourteen days, Kara had either fallen asleep in their bed watching a movie or crying on Alex’s shoulder, or she had come in during the night and crawled into bed between them like a toddler from a nightmare. Maggie knew she was being selfish. She knew Kara needed Alex and she wanted them to be there for each other, but she needed Alex, too. Just in a completely different way. 

It had been over three weeks since she and Alex had had sex, the longest the two had gone since they had started dating over a year ago, and it was killing her. She tried initiating it. She texted Alex dirty things while they were at work, she walked around the apartment half naked, she wore Alex’s shirts which she knew drove the brunette wild, every trick up her sleeve had been played out and it was no use. Alex would seem interested and take the bait, but Kara always texted, called, or showed up before anything could happen. Maggie was pretty sure she had whatever the female equivalent to blue balls was, and she was determined to get relief. On the fifteenth day, she finally figured out how.

They had managed to drag Kara out for a night at the bar despite her insistence that she wanted to stay in and watch a movie. The blonde had started out the night sulking in a booth while Maggie and her sister played at a nearby pool table, but suddenly a switch flipped.

“Oh my god,” said Alex suddenly. “She’s smiling.” 

Maggie looked up from where she was lining up her shot and followed her girl’s eyes to see Kara not only smiling but beaming. It was the happiest she had looked in over a month and it was all because of who had just happened to stop by to say hello. Lena Luthor had slid into the booth next to Kara and the two were chatting animatedly about something, their eyes sparkling and their laughter drifting over to Alex and Maggie. Kara said something and Lena playfully pushed her shoulder, her hand lingering on the blonde’s arm for a second too long. Maggie had forgotten their game of pool entirely and was watching the interaction curiously. She heard Kara snort with laughter and her cheeks were rosy pink as she nervously adjusted her glasses, and Lena continued to find excuses to touch her, even going so far as to twirl one of the blonde curls around her finger. Maggie grinned wickedly as her brilliant plan began to form.

“I am so getting my bed back,” she murmured to herself as she sank the 8 ball to win the game.

Phase One of Operation Get Everyone Laid didn’t progress as quickly as Maggie would have liked. A big case came up at the DEO which meant Kara was out of the apartment but then so was Alex. It was nice to be back in the big bed, but it did little to cure her sexual frustration. The next big break in her scheme came after the DEO successfully saved National City (again). The Super Friends were all having drinks at the bar when Kara suddenly choked on her beer. Maggie looked up and her suspicions were confirmed: Lena Luthor had just stepped in the door. She was wearing a deep green blouse with a plunging neckline that had everyone at the table ogling her.

“Mind if I join you?” Lena asked them, but she only looked at Kara. The blonde was still staring at the CEO’s boobs but a swift kick in the shin from Alex was enough to jar her and she quickly blushed and found Lena’s eyes.

“Of course!” she answered as she scooted over to make a place at the table for her. Maggie had to take a drink in order to hide her smirk. All night long, Lena and Kara were lost in each other. After several attempts at including them in the overall conversation, everyone else gave up and went to play pool, leaving them alone in the booth.

“Do you think something’s going on there?” Alex asked Maggie as they waited for Winn to attempt to take a shot.

“Oh, definitely,” answered Maggie. “I haven’t seen Little Danvers that doe-eyed since what’s his face crash landed.” Alex chewed her lip and she had begun to twist her engagement ring the way she did when she was nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie inquired softly. Alex turned away from where she had been watching Lena and Kara.

“I just don’t want her to get her heartbroken again, that’s all,” she replied with a soft smile. The two looked up as Winn called out in excitement that he had “scored.”

“That was their ball,” James groaned as he rubbed his face in frustration. The girls continued to wipe the floor with the boys, but Maggie kept stealing occasional glances at Little Danvers and Lena. She knew Alex just wanted to protect Kara, but she had good instincts. She had a much better feeling about Little Luthor than she had about the alien boy, and she was already piecing together the second phase of her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena had been granted full access to the DEO in lieu of their partnership with L-Corp., and she regularly worked in the lab with Winn on Wednesday afternoons. It just so happened that Wednesday afternoons were also when Alex and Kara trained in the Green Room. Maggie slipped into the control room at 1:45, exactly fifteen minutes before everyone was supposed to start on their tasks. She crouched behind Winn’s desk and quickly tapped his shoulder, causing him to let out a shriek of surprise.

“Jesus, Sawyer!” he exclaimed as she frantically shushed him. She had managed to make it all the way inside without Alex seeing her, and she was not about to get caught because of Winn.

“Would you keep your voice down?” she hissed. “This is a secret mission!” Winn’s eyes widened in confusion, but he cooperated and lowered his voice.

“And what exactly is this secret mission?” he asked, his interest obviously peaked.

“I need you to kill the A/C to the Green Room, and then I need you to get lost,” Maggie instructed him. Winn’s brows furrowed as he thought over his instructions.

“But Alex and Kara are about to train in there and they’ll need the A/C, and I’m supposed to work with Lena this afternoon so I can’t leave,” he objected innocently. Maggie forcefully turned the agent’s chair so he was facing her, their faces inches apart.

“Winn, on a scale of 1-10 how prepared are you to anger me?” she asked, her eyes narrowed and her voice quiet but icy. Winn visibly gulped as his eyes widened in fear.

“Zero,” he answered quickly. Maggie released his chair, and he turned and began furiously typing on his computer. “Done,” he said after a moment.

“You’re a good man, Schott,” the detective praised as he got up and quickly fled. 

Less than ten minutes later, a pair of irritated Danvers sisters appeared.

“Hey, have you seen Winn?” Kara asked as Maggie pretended to look at something official. “We were going to spar, but the air conditioner in the Green Room is out.”

“Oh, yeah, he called someone about it, but it’s probably going to be tomorrow before they can fix it,” Maggie lied easily.

“But I wanted to spar!” Kara pouted.

“We’ll just spar tomorrow,” shrugged Alex.

“I can’t, I have meetings all day tomorrow.” Kara gently kicked at the ground as she sulked.  
“You guys aren’t really going to let a little heat stop you from training, are you?” pushed Maggie. “What, are you going to tell the aliens you can’t fight them in the desert because it’s too hot?” Alex rolled her eyes at her, but Maggie could tell by the look in her eyes that she had taken the bait.

“She’s right,” she relented. “Come on, Kar, it’ll be good for us.” Kara debated for a minute before following her sister towards the Green Room. 

Maggie couldn’t believe it had been that easy. Now, all she had to do was wait for Lena. It was another fifteen minutes before the Luthor wandered into the control room, her eyes searching for one agent in particular.

“Maggie!” she said with a smile as she spotted the detective. “Have you seen Winn around? We were supposed to work on something today.” Maggie put down her fake work and motioned for the girl to follow her.

“I think he’s working in the Green Room,” she said, turning to hide her smirk. “Come on, I’ll take you down.” 

Lena obediently followed after her as they made their way down the long hall to the Kryptonite-infused training room. Maggie bit her lip to contain her smile as she entered in the code and stepped inside. As predicted, Kara and Alex had both lost their uniforms and were training in nothing but their sports bras and running shorts, not a single Danvers muscle left to the imagination. She heard Lena audibly gasp as Kara tucked and rolled to avoid Alex’s kick. The youngest Danvers leapt to her feet and placed a sound punch into her sister’s ribs. Alex recovered quickly, though, quick enough to capture the hand that had struck her, and Maggie’s breath hitched as she watched her girlfriend easily take the blonde to the ground. 

She stole a glance at Lena as the sisters grappled on the floor, possession shifting back and forth as they growled and cursed at one another. The Luthor’s face and chest were flushed and her breathing was shallow as she watched with wide, dilated eyes. Maggie could hardly contain herself as the fight between the sisters escalated. They had made it back onto their feet, and Maggie was beginning to think Kara was going to pull it out as she dodged each of Alex’s blows. Alex knew her sister though, and all it took was one fake swing and she was able to fully rotate her hips and land a roundhouse kick square across Kara’s chest.

“Kara!” Lena gasped as she rushed up onto the training pad. Alex turned in surprise as the Luthor ran passed her, but when she saw Maggie’s smug grin, she knew they had been played. Kara carefully sat up as Lena knelt beside her, a worried hand going to support her back. “Are you all right?”

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Kara asked in confusion as she rubbed her sore chest.

“I-I was looking for Winn,” she explained. She looked down as Kara pulled her hand away, the beginnings of a bruise just visible above her sports bra. “You’re hurt,” she said softly, her fingertips ghosting over the bruise. Kara shivered at the touch despite how hot it was in the room.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” she assured her. “Once I get away from this Kryptonite, I’ll be indestructible again.” Lena helped her to her feet and practically dragged her out into the hallway, relief washing over her as the bruise immediately began to fade.

“See?” said Kara with a grin. “Good as new.”

Maggie started to follow after them, but Alex caught her by the hand and held her back.

“What are you up to, Sawyer?” she asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had hoped Alex wouldn’t see through her plan so easily, but she knew better than to underestimate her girl.

“I am getting my girlfriend back,” she answered with a victorious grin. Before Alex could answer, she pulled her into a passionate kiss, her hands pressing against the agent’s bare back. Alex sighed into the kiss as she let her hands tangle in Maggie’s unruly hair. When they finally pulled apart, they were both gasping for air. 

“Oh, god, I’ve missed that,” Alex sighed as she stroked Maggie’s face. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Twenty-seven days,” confirmed Maggie. Alex brought a hand to her mouth as she laughed a little.

“You’ve kept count? Oh, baby, I’m so sorry! Come on,” she took her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her down the hallway.

“Where are we going?” Maggie asked though she didn’t care as long as they were going together.

“We’re taking the rest of the day off,” Alex replied as she grabbed her motorcycle helmet on their way out.


End file.
